Pokemon Special Diaries
by SmileingSongbird
Summary: Ever wondered what transpired behind the scenes? Delve into the hectic life of the actors, through their day-to-day routine and interactions, revolving around the life of Teams and those affiliated. Story contains main characters, some AU and OC.


Just stirring the blend of coffee, idly staring out the window - was one of Giovanni's morning rituals. The aroma filling his senses before he even took a sip. Ignoring the sound of the door opening, and closing. Followed by the sound of someone slumping down onto one of the lounge chairs, with a rather audible yawn. _"I so hate mornings."_ Silv mumbled sleepily. Raising her hand up.

Turning round he would take a sip of the beverage. Raise a brow and gesture to the ketle, _"This for once is mine. Make your own, if you must work yourself this early in the day."_

These words was enough to cause a dramatic whine to slip from the Kessho. Who then growled into a cushion, and said no more.

_"You arnt usually first to get up. Where is that-"_ Not even a chance to finish his sentence. Giovanni frowned into his mug, as the door flung open. His son stalking into the room with a pocky stick sticking out his mouth. _"And a good morning to you."_

Silver refiled the kettle and switched the device on, "Don't talk to me," a pause as a hand rose. _"Yet!"_ The red-haired snapped. Moved across the space and sat down on the couch, in which Silv was laying on. So he simply sat on her back.

_"Oh, for fucks sake what do you eat?!"_ she complained, trying to move but feeling he was putting his weight into staying put. Even so much as to lean back. Arms folded over his chest, closing those crimson eyes. _"I said... EXcuuuuuuse ME!"_

_"You are excused." _Of course still not moving.

It was then that the infamous Magma Leader, Maxie would step into the lounge, _"Ahhh, time for breakfast."_ Only to suddenly be shoved aside by a sulking Archer. The force of the push caused Maxie to stumble over the dog bowl belonging to Houndoom. Who in-turn hated when anyone moved his bowl. And so burst into the room, grabbing Maxie by the shoe and dragging the poor man across the floor.

All the while Giovanni just stood there, as if nothing was happening. Just enjoying his morning drink.

Silv however had managed to roll onto her side and free a leg. Well, before Silver flopped sideways. _"I'm not even going to say a word."_ Silv huffed. While keeping it to herself, that the red-haired was just a softy deep down. Moving to pet at his head, just managing to peer over the back of the seating. _"Archer, stop fucking crying and control that damned dog!"_

_"Can everyone just fucking shut up, before I shut you up."_ Irritation edged Silver's words.

**_"GHHHHHHHHHAAAAA!"_** Was all Maxie could say as he soon was draged from the room. Fingers scrambleing for something to hold onto.

Archer, stood by the kettle. Horrified teal hues fixed on the red-haired_, "Giovanni. Sir... Boss, i will for ever be loyal."_ in other words he was saying (keep that fiend away from my office) but not directly.

_"Oh great Archer is crying again."_ Proton sighed as he stepped into the lounge. Observed the mayhem with Houndoom and Maxie, with a rather jolly smirk. ...Jolly? What the script writer meant to say was, deviant.

From out in the corridors the eerie screams of Maxie could be heard.

_"So when is there another meal to be held?"_ Giovanni had now set the mug down on the coffee-table. Sat down, opposite both Silv and Silver. Hands now clasped, his gaze meeting Silv's who just stared in contemplation.

_"When?"_ She questioned. Thinking back to the first and last time she allowed this man into her home, at the same time as the Mew twins the wyrm and a few others- she couldn't entirely remember. But she did remember the mayhem that occurred when she refused to serve Giovanni. _"Why, for you to insult my guests.. who also happened to be friends."_ Those golden hues bore back at the man.

Using a foot to forcefully shove Silver off. Yet accidentally knocking him onto the floor, where he landed with a grunt and just lay there...face down...snoring. This didn't stop Silv from staring at the red-haired in horror. Half expecting a outburst. _"Hmm, I think im gonna go save Maxie."_ She joyfully inquired as she jumped from the couch and raced from the room.

**_"OH GOD THIS IS THE WORST, MOST, AWFUL FUCKING THING EVER! WELL NOT EVER! SINCE LUGIA TOSSED ME OUT THE OCEAN!"_**

When Silv had found Maxie he was outside. **_"What...aaaaah..."_** Should she even ask? Now staring down at where she had found Maxie. The grumpy faced Magma Leader stared back, through glasses that remained crooked upon his face.

_"I'AM FINALLY ONE WITH THE EARTH!"_ He screeched, soon followed by growls and Groudon impersonations.

Silv could only stare as a bead of sweat formed upon the side of her head. _"Oh, sooooo... I just leave you here?"_

_"I'AM THE EARTH GUARDIAN! GUARDIAN OF THE EARTH! FUCK OOOOOOOFF!"_

**_"YOU ARE ALL STARK RAVING MAD!"_** Silv screeched and threw her hands up. Turning to run off into the sunset, hissing all the way.

Of course this was just as Giratina stepped out from the outside, garden mirror- having come to...probably further creep the poor Latias out, just catching what had happened. _"Your one of them."_ Swerving on his heels now and skipping back into the ripple-gone.

Maxie however now thought he was hallucinating. **_"GHHHHAAAR!?"_**


End file.
